With the development of computer technologies and automation technologies, automated driving technologies have received much attention. The automated driving technologies are inseparable from the support of a high-accuracy map. How to generate a high-accuracy map has become one of the bottlenecks of automated driving. A shoulder, commonly known as a “curb”, is a strip-shaped portion (including a hard shoulder and a protective shoulder) having a particular width and located between an outer edge of a roadway and a road base edge, for keeping the function of the roadway and temporary parking. The shoulder is also used as a lateral support of a road surface, and is an important constituent part of the road. High-accuracy shoulder data, used as an important constituent part of a high-accuracy map, is also particularly important.